


I'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I was always curious about what A Dark One Regina would be like. Sadly not many fics play with that idea so I was very happy when I got to do art on exactly that topic.I don't give you my version of a DO Regina, simply because I feel it's not my place but Lylaslegend certainly took care of that for me.  :D





	I'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylaslegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497007) by [lylaslegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/pseuds/lylaslegend). 

> I was always curious about what A Dark One Regina would be like. Sadly not many fics play with that idea so I was very happy when I got to do art on exactly that topic.   
I don't give you my version of a DO Regina, simply because I feel it's not my place but Lylaslegend certainly took care of that for me. :D

Cover art for **I'd break my own heart and use those pieces to fix yours **by _Lylaslegend_

[[full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a51caead7c884dcee5f52e3f73e5f1ba/tumblr_pxiufsdERg1s50jflo1_r2_1280.jpg)


End file.
